Shino's Fox
by NyghtWalker
Summary: Shino Aburame didn't want to go out and spend time with the same kids that made fun of his kikaichu. He didn't expect to make friends with a little blond ball of energy that was willing to stick by him through thick and thin. Now side by side, the blond demon and the bug boy don't feel so alone anymore, despite what both of them contain.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to the story!

I always thought that Shino and Naruto would make great friends due to having similar problems involving what they hold.

I hope you like the idea, please tell me what you think and don't forget to follow if you like it.

In the story, Naruto and Shino are both around 7, that's one year away from attending the academy. There will be jumps, so be prepared for the future. With further ado, here is 'It's What's Inside That Counts'

Chapter 1

Shino walked through the park with indifference plastered on his face. Passing by other children, uncaring if they ran from him or the kikaichu that fluttered around him.

He didn't understand why Tou-san and Kaa-san wanted him to go out and 'socialize' with other children. He didn't understand the need to socialize. He would be going to the academy next year, meaning the people he would be working with are mainly for professional reasons. He did not need to be their friend, only a teammate.

There was also the point of misunderstanding his kikaichu. Most of the kids his own age were too afraid of his kikaichu. They didn't understand that the insects that he hosted were a part of him. To take them away was be like taking away a vital organ. He needed them.

But to all of them, he was a freak of nature, just like the rest of his clan. The few experiences he had with other children resulted in being called bug boy, insect head, or bug freak. Even if he din't show it, the insults hurt.

But he was an Aburame. Emotions didn't come easy to him.

Passing by all the swings and the playground equipment, he found himself in a more flower filled area. Taking notice of the new location, he looked around with curiosity at the beauty that engulfed him. A plethora of color surrounded him. Trees in bloom, flowers budding, and gardens of fresh nature sprouted about.

He felt some of his kikaichu leave to explore the new territory. They fluttered to the flowers and into the trees, most likely looking for something to snack on or to enjoy the new smells. Shino sighed, knowing that it would take him some time to collect them from the environment.

He would have to ask for more training from Tou-san regarding his control over kikaichu. Sometimes, they just liked to run around.

Passing by shrubbery, he focused his chakra on collecting his insects. His chakra signiture should alert his colony members to retunrn. As he passed by more of the terrain, he felt more and more of his precious little helpers return to him.

Unfortunately, he felt some of them had not come back. Walking around some more in the nature filled environment, he couldn't find the last of his colony anywhere.

Sighing once more, he adjusted his signature Aburame glasses and pushed through some of the bushes of flowers. He hoped that his stragglers had not been caught by some frogs or spiders. The last thing he needed was for some in his colony to be injured or killed.

As he pushed through another bush, he came across a small boy facing away from him. He had blond hair and appeared to be around his own age.

He circled around a little bit and found the boy had his hand out. He was holding something and from the sound of the boy's laughter, he liked it.

Getting a closer look, he saw it was something small and black. It was a group of his kikaichu! So this is where they went. But why would they come to this boy rather than himself?

"Excuse me." The boy turned around, still holding the insects in his palm. "Huh?"

"I believe that you have my kikaichu." The blond looked down at the bugs in hand. "Oh, these are yours?"

"Correct." the blond stood up and put his hand out in front of Shino, trying to give the small group of insects back to the Aburame. Before Shino could even collect the insects from the blond, hundreds of his colony came out from inside him and jumped onto the smaller boy's hand and arm, crawling onto the rest of his body.

Shino was positive he knew what was going to follow, he simply wondered what insult he was going to get this time.

"ha ha ha ha, qu-quit it!"

Shino tried not to show it but failed to hide his surprise when the blond began to laugh and giggle. "St-stop, hahaha, it- i- it tickles!" The boy began to roll around on the grass in a fit of giggles.

Shino thought the boy would run away in fear after his bugs touched him, let alone hundred now running all over his body. But the boy was just laughing at the entire situation.

Channeling his chakra once more, Shino commanded his kikaichu to come back. Bit by bit, the horde of insects began to leave the laughing boy and returned to the inside of their host. As each bug returned, Shino noticed that they contained much more chakra now than before. They had been feeding off the blond.

While his kikaichu were not as strong as his Tou-san's, they would still drain a genin dry with the amount of time they were on the other boy.

Yet the blond was just staring at him with a grin, obviously not noticing the lack of chakra.

His kikaichu also seemed happier, buzzing with glee within him. It kind of tickled.

Before Shino could say anything, the boy got up from the ground brushing grass off his clothes and stuck his hand out. "Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

Shino adjusted his coat and glasses and returned the handshake. "Aburame Shino."

"Well Shino, you have some pretty cool bugs! Do ya wanna play a game?" With that, Shino had made his first friend, even if he didn't realize it.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Shino returned to the Aburame district much happier than thought he would. After spending some time together at the park's greenlands, Naruto and himself ran around the village in search of fun stuff to do.

Shino didn't understand how, but he very much enjoyed watching a white haired pervert be pushed off a tree and into a bathhouse.

They ordered ramen from a stand, which was very good in his opinion, looked for new insects all around Konoha, and then played on the swings.

Though every once and a while his kikaichu would jump on to Naruto, the blond didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed the company of the little insects.

It made Shino feel nice for once. He was not only tolerated, but enjoyed as a person. His kikaichu were not shunned, but included in the entire adventure. It made him feel...normal for once.

Naruto was weird. He had lots of energy, played pranks sometimes, and apparently ate too much ramen if the guy at the stand had anything to say about it. But all in all, Shino was happy that he lost a few of his kikaichu today.

Walking into his home and to the living room, he saw both his Tou-san and Kaa-san sitting on the couch with a fresh pot of hot tea on the table. "Konbanwa(1) Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"Konbanwa Shino. You are home much later than I expected you." His father stated.

"Hai. I returned much later due to the fact that I have made a friend today." Shino said back indifferently.

"Oh!" His Kaa-san said happily. "That's wonderful Shino!"

His mother was often called the most expressive Aburame when it came to emotions. Many people wondered how she ever married Shino's father, do to them being very different, but the marriage was and is very strong. Shibi reins her in when needed and Misaki brings Shibi out of his shell when she wants. People don't understand how it works, but it does.

"Can you please describe what you did today?" Tou-san (Shibi) asked.

"First, we played in the grasslands near the Academy park, then we went and knocked a pervert into a bathhouse that he was spying on." Shibi raised his eye at that, as that was not normal Aburame attitude. However, Misaki was proud of her son for doing that. She wondered who the pervert was.

"Next, we went and enjoyed ramen at a place call 'Ichiraku's', which was very enjoyable. We then searched for different insects around Konoha and discovered a strange horned beetle." Shibi nodded. He had eaten at the little ramen stand before. While he did not believe that Shinobi should eat there too often, as it contains lots of carbs and salt and not strong nutrients, it was still very satisfying every once in a while.

"After looking around Konoha, we went back to the playground and played on the swings together until I was to leave." Kaa-san smiled.

"Well, I'm happy that you had fun today Shino. It's always nice to hear that you enjoyed yourself." Shino let a small smile ghost across his face. His Kaa-san was always very emotional. His Tou-san even stated that Shino himself might inherit some of her attitude.

"I also feel a similar feeling as your mother. Although, I have one more question. What is the name of this child you spent time with?" Shino nodded to his father's question.

"Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san for the encouragement. To answer your question Tou-san, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

For the first time in his life, Shino watched his father lose his relaxed stoic appearance.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto skipped back to his apartment with glee. He didn't care if anybody was glaring at him as he walked passed by.

While he was kind of bummed this morning when his Jiji said he couldn't hang out with him today, it was totally worth it.

He made a friend today!

Naruto went to the park in hopes to hang out with some other kids today, but was pushed away by parents and older children that didn't want the 'freak' to play with them.

After being rejected, Naruto brushed it off and decided to just hang out in the park's greener area. It was so pretty and the flowers in bloom. He walked around for a bit before getting bored and just sat in a clearing. When he was ready to leave and go play a prank, a few little bugs landed on his hand. They just hung out there and tickled his fingers, which he kind of liked.

After a few moments of hanging out with his new bug buddies, someone showed up. Someone his own age wearing a coat and black glasses. That's when he met Shino.

Shino was so cool! While he was a bit dull when it came to smiling or laughing, he was fun to hang out with. His bug buddies were awesome and they tickled whenever they crawled across his skin.

He and Shino had so much fun today. They did all the stuff that he usually does in a daily basis, minus the pranking.

But doing all that stuff with someone else was way better! Pushing that pervert into the bathhouse would have not been as enjoyable had Shino not been there.

Shino also brought some new things to the table. He had never done it before, but he had to agree with Shino that looking for new weird bugs could be pretty fun.

Except when it grabbed onto his pants and he had to run around to get it off.

The good news was, he almost got Shino to laugh when it happened. Almost. Naruto guessed he would have to work harder to get the black haired boy to be more... what's the word... emotional.

But he was really glad that he went to the park. He met a new friend that was his own age, and they had tonnes of fun today! The best part was, Shino treated him like a person! He wasn't a freak or demon to the bug filled boy, he was just a friend.

He was just Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

That's the end of the chapter!

I hope you liked it.

1: Konbanwa mean good evening in Japanese.

Tou-san means father or dad, and Kaa-san means mother or mom.

I hope you liked it, more to come soon, but I have several other story in works right now, so please be patient.

Please follow and review.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! The next chapter is out now!

I am quite happy with how the story is doing so far. I have tonnes of other story ideas that I want to release, but I have to bite my tongue and write the ones I have right now.

Anyway, lets get onto the next chapter! I hope you like.

Don't forget to follow and review.

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 2

Shino walked around the Aburame District with indifference on his face, but his emotions told another story. The bugs inside him stirred around with slight discomfort. He was confused by what conspired yesterday and only wanted answers for his questions.

After explaining to his parents his new friend and his name, his father gave him a look of surprise. After a moment of quick composer, his once again stoic father asked him not to speak with Naruto for some time, then he was sent to bed.

When he woke up this morning, he was met by his Kaa-san making breakfast in the kitchen. She smiled and told him that his Tou-san left some time earlier for a meeting. After that, she sat him down and ate breakfast with him. He left after finishing off his plate, but before he walked out the door, his Kaa-san said. "Friends are the most important thing in life."

That's what's so confusing to Shino. His father wanted him to go out and socialize and make new friends. After making a new friend, he was told not to visit said friend. His father was always logical with his decisions, so perhaps he didn't want Shino associating himself with Naruto.

While Naruto was a bit eccentric, like his love for ramen or his limitless energy, he didn't seem like a bad person. But then again, Shino had only spent one day with the blond. There may be more to the blond than first sight, which could be why his Tou-san doesn't want him to see the blond.

Sadly, he also had to take into account his Kaa-san. She also pushed for him to make a friend, but unlike Shibi, she didn't say anything negative about being friends with Naruto. In fact, she was pushing him to see his friend, despite what his father wishes him to do.

It rattled the young Aburame's mind. He several thought rolling around in his head and walking around in a circle around the small complex was helping his growing headache.

Perhaps it would be best if he took a stroll through town. It might take his mind of the situation he was in right now.

He would just have to avoid a certain energetic blond.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Shibi Aburame walked to the clan head meeting stoically. To be honest, it was not a real clan meeting, more of a get together with all the other heads at the Akimichi District.

But he could not deny that Chouza's wife was an excellent cook.

As he walked down the street to the gathering, he thought about the new situation that Shino had gotten involved in.

Uzumaki Naruto. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

His son had become friends with the worse possible option ever. Having the Uzumaki involved with his son would spell trouble for the rest of the Aburame clan.

Now he didn't have anything against the blond boy. Far from it actually. As a holder of kikaichu, he understand's what it's like to be fear or treated differently based on what's inside.

He also knew that the boy was safe. The seal was created by the greatest seal master of his time, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. The man's expertise in sealing was enough in Shibi's logical mind to deduce that the boy would be little to no harm when it came to his demon.

Sadly, many people did not feel the same way as he did. They refuse to believe in the reliability of the seal that their hero created. Naruto was an outcast of the village, and anyone showing him kindness was ill to none. Having his son associate with the boy could affect how the rest of the village see's his clan.

The Aburame's were already treated strangely as it was do to the traits they all had. Adding the level of hatred for Naruto into the equation could lead to very negative result.

Shibi cared very little for the villager's opinion. Most of them were illogical and ignorant in his opinion. However, they were also necessary when it came to the sale of any Aburame made goods. The flowers and produce made by their cultivated farms (1) were widely purchased in the village by non- ninja. He needed their support or the clan may face financial issues. Missions grossed plenty of money, but most of it went into Konoha itself, not the Aburame.

He sighed with almost noticeable irritation.

He wanted nothing more than for his son to experience the adventures friendship. Shibi didn't have any real friends until he had met the Ino-Shika-Cho team and Ikkaku Umino (2) after becoming a genin.

He didn't want to have his son spend the next four years in the academy by himself like he did, but Shibi had his whole clan to think about.

He might have to ask his friends what to do in the situation, after all, they had children Shino's age.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto put his red shirt and a pair of blue shorts on. Slipping on his sandals, he walked out his door and locked it promptly before running down the stairs in search of new adventures.

The first thought on his mind was to go to the park again and wait for his new friend. What was his name again?

Shino! That's what it was! Shino Aburame.

Naruto wondered what they could do today. Maybe they could play a game with his bugs, or Naruto could show him how to pull a prank. He had only done a few, but he was getting better about not being caught. But that wasn't all they could do today.

The possibilities were endless!

All he had to do was find Shino, that shouldn't be to hard, right?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Shino walked into the market district, still thinking about his friend. He was going to walk to the park, but then he realized that Naruto might be there. That, and all the kids that may be there would just stay away from him, as usual.

He thought about going out to collect bugs, but after doing it for a little bit by himself, he found it less exciting. It just wasn't the same when he was doing it alone. He supposed that Naruto made it more fun. After all, the horned beetle did grab onto the blond's pants last time, which was quite entertaining.

So he was now in the market district, looking for something to entertain himself with. He just needed something to take his mind off of what his parents said to him.

Shino supposed he could try to look for a new friend, but something felt wrong about it. Nothing in his logical mind told him that it was negative. When you lose something, you either get it back or replace it. The same could be said about friends, correct? It made sense after all.

But something inside him felt strange when he thought about replacing the blond. It was something about him, the energy, the acceptance of his kikaichu, or his playful attitude that made him so inviting to the Aburame.

So deep in thought, he didn't feel several kikaichu fly off him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto walked around with frustration and sadness. He didn't care about the stares he received, only focusing on the current predicament he was in.

He went to the park and the greenlands around it. He waited around for awhile and Shino never showed up. After that, he decided that maybe Shino went somewhere else.

He checked all the places they went to collect bugs, the swings, Ichiraku's and then walked around for a few hours. He hadn't seen the black haired boy at all!

He sighed, Maybe Shino couldn't play today, after all, he probably had a family to spend time with.

The thought of family brought Naruto's spirits down even more.

Family... Another thing he didn't have.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, Naruto continued to walk around.

He looked around and found that he had entered the market district. He couldn't really walk into the stores, as most of the owners or shoppers would kick him out the second he stepped foot inside.

He felt something tingle the skin on his hand and brought it up to find that there was something on it. It was bugs!

Naruto's eyes darted around in search of the owner. He only knew one person that had bugs that like to land on him, then again, he hadn't really met any of Shino's family.

Then he saw a familiar grey jacket and head of black spiky hair. Naruto smiled and dashed towards the unsuspecting Aburame.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Shino!" Shino looked up from his thoughts to see a blond ball of energy nearly slam into his side.

Luckily the other boy put the breaks on his feet at the last second and stopped right in front of him. "I've been looking all over for you! You weren't at the park, Ichiraku's, or any of the places we looked for bugs. Where've you been?"

Shino questioned how the boy found him, until he saw a small group of his kikaichu on the other boy's arm and pushed the already answered question aside. He commanded his rogue insects to come back to him, watching as the reluctantly flew away from their temporary resting spot.

"So, now that I found you, do ya wanna hang out? I think there might be more big horned bugs that we can find around Konoha!" Naruto said excitedly.

Shino was wondering what he should do at the moment. Logic dictated that he walk away from the blond, as per the orders of his Tou-san to avoid the Uzumaki, yet something inside him didn't want to. He wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

He pushed the foreign feeling away.

"I apologize Uzumaki-san, but I am unable to afford spending any time with you." Naruto looked in confusion at the Aburame.

"Ehh?" Shino found the confused expression to be quite adorable in his opinion, not that he would say it out loud.

"I cannot spend time with you. Have a good day." Shino then turned on a heel and walked away from the blond stoically. Naruto, being the stubborn boy he was, pouted and followed behind. He quickly caught up to the sunglasses-wearing Aburame.

"So, do ya wanna hang out tomorrow?" Naruto asked, walking right behind the taller boy.

"No, I cannot spend anytime with you tomorrow." Shino said stoically. Naruto pouted cutely, not that Shino saw it.

"Well, how about after tomorrow?" Naruto asked once more, getting a little closer to Shino, who had picked up his pace.

Shino didn't know what he should do. Naruto was following him. The blond was very fast, meaning if he tried to evade him, then he would be caught. If he asked Naruto to leave him alone, the boy probably would not listen, as evidence showed when Naruto ignored his earlier statements.

He only had one option.

He turned around and faced the whiskered blond, who looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm afraid I must tell you the truth, Uzumaki-san." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Shino sighed, collecting his words carefully. "Under orders of my father, I have been asked to avoid contact with you. I am not permitted to be near you for an indefinite period of time, and to not speak with you. I trust that you understand my predicament, and I apologize, as I did have fun yesterday. While I wish that we had more time to spend together, I cannot do so." Shino felt dread from his own words, but pushed it away. It wasn't logical to feel this way. He had only known Naruto for one day, so it should not be a big deal.

Naruto looked at his friend with shock. He thought that Shino was his friend. He thought the bug boy was different, but he was just like all the other kids. Shino hated him.

No, it wasn't Shino's fault. Naruto pushed that bad thought away.

The black haired boy said his dad told him not to hang out with him. He couldn't be mad at Shino. Shino even said he liked hanging out with him. It wasn't the first time that he was kept away from someone because of their parents. It just never felt this bad on the inside.

"O-Okay Shino. I-I get it." Naruto said softly, his voice betraying his resolve. Shino nodded, not taking any considerable notice to it..

"Thank you for understanding Naruto. I must go now. Have a good day." Shino turned around and walked away, making sure to control his kikaichu, who were trying to go towards the blond boy once again.

He was sure that Naruto would understand why he was not allowed to spend time with him. He had orders to follow. It would be illogical to not follow the directions of his father. His Tou-san was an intelligent man, and had yet to steer Shino in the wrong direction. But deep down, he couldn't help but to feel depressed at his own actions. Naruto was the first person to accept him outside of his own family. It hurt knowing that he had to push the blond away. But he knew it was best to follow his Tou-san's wishes.

So caught up in his afterthoughts, he didn't notice that Naruto ran off, tears streaming down his face.

(End Chapter)

Wow, sad ending! I know, but trust me, the Shino Naru friendship is not over.

To those who say that I make both the Aburames too emotional, remember that Shino is young, and that there were parts in the show where he has freaked out over little things. Remember when the plants ate Shino's bugs? Shibi is also married to a very emotional person, so it leaks over into him.

1: The Aburames have control over bugs. They can easily control what insects are allowed into their gardens without the use of pesticides. I thought it would be a good fit, as each clan does support Konoha in other ways other than ninja.

2: Umino Ikkaku: Iruka's dad

I hope you like it, please hold on for the next chapter to come out. Don't forget to follow and review!

Until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, another chapter! I have been cranking chapters out this week like crazy. I plan on updating another story tomorrow too!

Anyway, I hope you like it. I know it's not crazy amazing like the first chapter, but the next few chapters will be very fluffy after this one.

Don't forget to follow and review if you like the story.

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 3

Shibi Aburame walked with a stoic look plastered on his face, his mind still going over the multiple thoughts in his head. He was not use to having to overthink a situation. He usually solved his problems with a quick moment of thinking, with the, overall, most logical choice to be his answer regarding any problem .

Sadly, at the moment, he was also trying to take into account his son's happiness and the level of hatred the villagers had for Naruto. With two very unpredictable factors, it was a very hard equation to solve.

He spoke with the clan heads during the meeting about his situation, going into detail on his dilemma. Luckily, his friends were quite understanding of Uzumaki's situation and gave him some much needed advice.

 **-flashback-**

Shibi sat down at a table in the Akimichi lounge, looking around at the rest of the heads that had decided to come.

He noticed that the Uchiha and Hyuuga heads did not come, but that was very common. Fugaku and Hiashi saw the 'meetings' as a waste of time and below them. He might have felt that the meeting were unnecessary as well if he didn't have friends who hosted it, or questions that needed to be answered.

"Oi! Shibi, you showed up!" Said Aburame turned around to see Chouza, with his standard black clothing covered by the green Konoha armor with his red Akimichi clan symbol. The large- er- big boned man sat down next to the insect user and placed his plate down, which was piled high with an assortment of foods, courtesy of the Akimichi Matriarch.

The man took a big bite from a chicken leg and gave a mouth-full-smile to his friend. "How are ya doing lately, I haven't seen you around the village lately." Shibi nodded to that statement. "Yes, you would be correct in that assumption. These past few days, my clan has been clearing out locusts and any other detrimental insects from the farms and gardens. We have been successful in our endeavor, however, we did loose some hydrangeas." Chouza nodded with understanding.

"You lost the hydrangeas? My wife has been looking forward to those in the flower store for weeks." Shibi turned his head to see Inoshi walking up alongside the Nara clan head, Shikaku.

"I apologise." Shibi stated. "We lost many of them to a swarm of grasshoppers, but we still have several bushels in stock as of now." Inoshi sighed with a smile. "It's fine. I'm sure that you guys will have more growing soon. My wife won't be too upset." Shikaku gave a look of irritation.

"Seriously? If my wife waited on something for even a day and it didn't come out like expected, she would flip out on me... Troublesome woman." Everyone brushed the comment off, used to the lazy Nara complaining about his 'troublesome' wife.

Before the conversation could take a different turn, like he know it will, he wanted to make sure to get his questions in.

"I have a question for all of you regarding your children."

The three heads all looked at him with confusion. Shibi was never the type to stick out and ask questions so directly, opting to stay in the back and throw his two ryo in during a conversation. Inoshi and Shikaku sat down across from the Aburame and Akimichi. "Yeah, what about our kids? Did Ino do something?" Inoshi asked. Shibi shook his head.

"My question does not regard your children's position, but your positions as parents and as heads of your clans." The three leaned forward with wonder, curiosity getting the better of the three. This ought to be good. Even the lazy Nara wanted to know the situation.

"How would you feel..." Shibi started, taking a slight pause in his speech. "..if your child became friends with Naruto Uzumaki?"

That surprised the Ino-Shika-Cho group, Chouza choking a little bit on his meat. "What do you mean if are kids became friends with him? Did your son become friends with the boy?" Shikaku asked. Shibi nodded, understanding that the analytical Nara would be the first to figure it out. "Yes, Shino spent the majority of yesterday with young blond. While I have no quarrels with the Jinchuuriki, I cannot decide what would be the best course of action, as I fear that the villagers would boycott any Aburame made goods in spite of the Uzumaki-san.

However, my son seemed genuinely happy when it came to talking about his friend. He is good at hiding his emotions, but there was definitely a lighter air to my son as he talked about the adventure he had with the other boy. As an Aburame, it is quite hard for him to make friends, which makes the situation even harder, as I would be taking away my son's first friendship."

The three nodded. The villagers were crazy when it came to Naruto, going so far as to burn down whole buildings he was with hopes to kill him. They wouldn't put it past them to do as Shibi feared they would. Even if they were annoying in many instances, most clans relied on the villagers in some way when it came to purchasing goods or resources.

"Well.." Inoshi began. "I don't know what to say. While I don't have anything against the boy either, his presence is hated my many in the village, even some ninja. He might mean well, but the boy being involved in anything usually results in negative consequences." He leaned back in his chair. "It's a shame too, because he's not that bad of a kid. I've seen him before and he acts just like anyone else his age."

"I would let Choji hang out with him." Chouza said in between bites. "The Uzumaki kid hasn't done anything wrong in my opinion, he's just put in a bad light because of what was done to him as a baby. Even if there are some negatives, it wouldn't be fair to take away your son's friend."

Shibi found the contrasting statements to both have some worth. They both had negatives and positives, but sadly, the survival of his clan would always be a bigger priority than his son's friendship.

"I think..." Shikaku started. "That you should talk to the Hokage about your problems. He knows Naruto best, from what I've heard. He spends lots of time with the Uzumaki boy. He might help you find a solution to protecting your clan and keeping Naruto safe, which seems to be on his list of things to do, troublesome old man."

 **-flashback end-**

After spending more times with the Ino-Shika-Cho team and enjoying some Akimichi cooking, the stoic Aburame found himself following Shikaku's reasoning. Sarutobi was probably his best choice when it came to solving the problem regarding his clan's protection.

With lingering thoughts in his head, Shibi walked into the Hokage building and passed the secretary without hesitation. Her job was to stop unregistered guests, but as a clan head, unless she told him otherwise, he was allowed to speak with the Hokage when needed. Clan affairs were a higher priority than matters like civilian complaints.

Making his way to the office door, he knocked a waited a few seconds before hereing a muffled 'enter' from inside.

Opening the door, Shibi walked into the office to see the tired looking Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting at his desk. An ever-growing pile of papers stood on either side of his desk, making the powerful man seem small in comparison. After stamping another paper, Sarutobi looked up at the kikaichu user.

"Good Afternoon Aburame-san, what can I do for you today?" The aged Hokage spoke, with equal concern and seriousness.

"I am here because I have a situation regarding not only my clan, but also my son that I wish to be taken care of. As Hokage of Konohagakure, I believe you would be the best choice for solving it." Sarutobi nodded.

"You would be assuming correctly, as any problems you have would be of more importance than many trivial matters I deal with on a daily basis. What is the situation that you are dealing with?" Shibi pushed up his glasses, the light gleaming off them. "My son has become friends with Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage's eyes widened, and a smiled brushed across his wrinkled face. "That's wonderful, I have been hoping that Naruto-kun would make a friend, but sadly, many adults refuse to allow him near their children. It's good that the boy won't be..." The smile on the Hokage's face dimmed down, his mind connecting the dots. Sarutobi looked at the Aburame head with a look of seriousness. "Ah, now I see. I'm guessing your problem stems from Naruto-kun being friends with your son, correct?" Shibi nodded.

"While I would like for my son to experience the relations of friendship before going into the academy like myself, I fear having Uzumaki-san involved with someone in the Aburame clan may result in negative effects for us, specifically, the civilians of Konoha." Sarutobi nodded. He knew how mad with revenge a majority of the civilians were. They had burned down a whole apartment complex that housed Naruto, hoping to kill him through carbon poisoning, collateral damage, or the fire itself. The boy was their constant target.

He now had ANBU watching Naruto at all times, and the villagers knew it too. It was the only reason Naruto could walk around Konoha without being attacked daily.

"I understand your concerns Aburame-san, but what is it you wish to do at the moment?" Shibi sighed, trying to straighten his own thoughts. He knows Shino might not make a single friend in the academy due to his kikaichu. Should he make a friend, it would be out of obligation as being Shino's teammate or because they wished to take advantage of him. It was nothing against Shino, but he knew how deceptive people could be. Many were afraid of the Aburame kikaichu.

"I wish for my son to have relations with Uzumaki-san, but I also need to make sure the action of the young jinchuuriki being friends with my son does not spell negative consequences for the rest of my clan." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, thinking about and weighing his options. This was a very tough dilemma to deal with.

The villagers would do anything to hurt Naruto, even targeting his friends. He wouldn't put it past them when they have done worse in the past.

But then again, their were several protection acts for clans. While it gave them power over the civilians in many ways, it didn't stop them from boycotting any Aburame made goods.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Sarutobi's head, and it might just fix every problem for everyone.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto ran away from Shino, trying to control the tears that poured from his eyes. He didn't care about the evil looks he was getting as he passed by villagers, it didn't matter right now.

He thought he made a real friend. Even if it was only one day, they had done so much together. Shino was the first person to actually have fun with him and not be taken away by his parents five minutes later.

But it happened just like all the other times. He wasn't allowed to have a friend, just like always.

Running to the Hokage building, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his Jiji right now. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment that might make him feel better about his situation.

Pushing passed the doors and ignoring the yelling secretary, Naruto ran to Jiji's office, wanting to have so many questions answered.

Why couldn't he have friends?

Why did everyone hate him so much?

Was he really was a demon, and was that why?

He opened the door to Jiji's office, running forward, tears still in his eyes. He just want a hug right now, something to make him feel better about his lack of friendship.

Until he ran into a pair of legs.

Naruto stepped back and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to see what the mystery person looked like, and if he would be in trouble for running into him.

He wondered who this person was, and if he interrupted Jiji again during an important meeting.

The man turned around to reveal a stoic face with a short trimmed mustache, black circular glasses, and wearing a full body jacket.

In, Naruto's mind, he couldn't help but compare the man to Shino.

-;

(End Chapter)

I know, it wasn't a big flashy ending, but this chapter had to be done. Don't worry, this story will be super fluffy in the next few chapters.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Don't forget to follow and review.

If you guys have any ideas for the future, just let me know. If I like it, I might add it.

Anyway, until next time, see ya!


End file.
